With You Once Again
by lilyannablade
Summary: Will Angelus let Buffy leave town after she tells him that she is going to have his baby?
1. The News

With You Once Again 

* * *

Season: 2  
When: After Killed By Death  
Location: Sunnydale   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Angelus is Spike's sire. It's not beta'd, so please forgive the typos, I'm sure there are a lot of them, Sorry again.  
Note2: Angelus is OOC   
Note3: Angelus never killed Jenny, just knocked her unconscious and left her there  
  
  
*********************************   
  
  
  
  
  
Angelus sat there, thinking *Why do I miss her so much? Could it be that I still love her after all that had happened? She could not still love me, after all that I did to her, all the things I had said to her. There is just no way. But I miss her. *   
  
Deep with in him, he knew that he still loved her, no matter if he was Angelus or Angel, he still needed her.   
  
"Angellllll." Dru song out, poking her head in to Angelus's room. He snapped himself out of his trance.   
  
"Yes Dru" he said with an evil smile on his face.   
  
"You are thinking of her again, aren't you? You miss her. You still love her. Don't you?" Dru said walking behind his chair and putting her hands on Angelus's head, running her figures throw his thick dark brown hair. Angelus closed his eye as she rubbed his head.   
  
"What the bloody hell is going now?" Spike said pushing his wheel chair in to the room.   
  
"Nothing, pet" Dru said pulling her hands away from Angelus.   
  
"Ya right," Spike said not believing her. "Peaches, your little chimpy boy is back and he's got something for you." Spike wheeled his way out of the room.   
  
"You and me are over Dru, get over it because I did a long time ago." Angelus said with an evil smile, following Spike out of the room.   
  
Dru stormed out and went to her bedroom angry that Angelus did not care for her anymore.   
  
"Angelus, this is for you." the vampire said handing a letter to him.   
  
"Who is it from?" Angelus asked him.   
  
"The Slayer" he said looking down at the floor.   
  
Angelus looked at the letter, he could smell her on it. It was really from her.   
  
"Leave me." Angelus said opening the letter. He took it out of the envelope, and read the first 2 lines. "I think we all need to see what this is all about." Spike said snapping the letter out of Angelus's hands.   
  
"GIVE IT BACK SPIKE" he said angrily. Spike started to read the letter out loud in a girly voice:   
  
  
_"Angelus,   
  
I know you probably do not care but I thought you should know that I am going to have a child, I do not know how but I am. Do not think that you are going to be a part of its life because you are not. I could not live with that.   
  
I am leaving town tomorrow, do not try to follow us and do not try to find us because you will not. I am taking MY baby and my mother somewhere that you will never find or hurt them. It would not do any good hurt any one trying to find us because I did not tell any one where we are going. And if I find out that you did, I will kill you myself.   
  
If you ever did find us, DO NOT COME NEAR US and if you do I would kill you! You will never be a part of MY baby's life! NEVER!   
  
  
Buffy"_   
  
  
The room was silent. Every one just look at Angelus, he face was white.   
  
"Well, that's not good." Spike said looking out at the letter.   
  
"I think that we should kill her." Dru said walking in to the room and over to Angelus.   
  
Without warning, Angelus grabbed her and pinned her arms to her side in anger, "No, don't go near her. Hear me, no one touches or goes near the Slayer" Angelus said angrily, pushing Dru against the wall and looking around the room at all the vampire. "And don't try to get someone else to do it either, Spike" he said snapping the letter out of Spike's hand and left the room.   
  
Dru and Spike look at each other in shook over what just happen.   
  
******************************   
  
Angelus was sitting in the tree right out side of Buffy's bedroom window, a place that he had spent many of nights watching her, looking in at her and now he watched her again, watched her pack up her life. Everything that she had ever owned, everything she had ever loved, she began to cry as she looked at the cross that he gave when they first met and put it in to a small box. Her mother walked in her room, saw that she was crying and opened her arms. Buffy hugged her for a full 3 minutes and then when back to packing. He felt so bad inside. He just wanted to go in there and tell her not to leave and that he knows that he was not the same man she was in love with but he still needed her. Tell her that he wanted to be with her once again. *She would just laugh at me and stake me* he thought.   
  
*********************************   
  
" Was that the right thing for her to do? I mean, telling him that she has… leaving." Willow asked sitting in one of the liberty chairs next to Oz and across from Xander, Cordy right next to him.   
  
"I do not know." Giles said pulling his glasses away from his eyes.   
  
"I do not think it was. I mean what if he comes after her. What if he…" Xander stopped, not wanting to think of what could happen.   
  
"I don't think he would. I know it sounds weird, but the last time… h-he didn't do anything, he just stared at her like he wanted to say something…"   
  
"Ya something like Hi Buffy, I am going to kill all your friends now ok?" Xander said cutting Oz off.   
  
"No, like I still love you or some thing like that." Oz said looking at Willow.   
  
"Now we are talking about Angelus, aren't we?" Xander said puzzled.   
  
"You think that he misses her?" Giles said looking at Oz just as puzzled as Xander.   
  
"But I thought Angelus was all big evil mean guy" Cordy said playing with her fingernails.   
  
"He is but… there is a chance that he could remember loving Buffy." Giles said.   
  
"Would that be good or not?" Willow said looking at Giles.   
  
"I just do not know." Giles putting his glasses back now.   
  
"If only there was a way to cures him again." Giles said.   
  
"Well there is. I have looking throw some of Miss Calendar computer files and it turns out she was in to Wicca. She found a spell that could turn Angelus back…h-he must have found out that she was going to try to…I think that's why he…" Willow stopped and looked at Giles. He just stared at the floor.   
  
"Why didn't she say something about it before?" Cordy asked sitting up in her chair.   
  
"Because it is not the same cures. This one would give him a soul for good. I guess she wanted to find the original, for what he did to her uncle…I guess she did not want him to get away with it." Willow said looking at Cordy.   
  
Then she looked at Giles "I could do it. Cast the spell, I mean."   
  
"No you can't." Giles said shaking his head.   
  
"Giles, I can do this… then Buffy will not have to leave… she and Angel can be together again." Willow said wanting so much for her best friend to be happy.   
  
"Maybe they weren't met to be together." Xander said looking at Giles. Willow turned to Xander   
  
"Don't say that, they were I know it." Willow said angrily.   
  
"Well, I am going to Buffy's to see if she needs some help. And to make sure that Angelus and the fang gang are not around. Anyone want to come with me, seeing that it is going to be the last time we will see her." Xander said getting out of his chair.   
  
They all followed him of the door. "I am going to miss her." Willow said sadly.   
  
"We all are, Will we all are." Oz said putting his arm around her.   
  
*********************************   
  
Angelus still watching Buffy, thinking that his next meal has walking up the sidewalk, and then seeing that it was the group that at the time he called his friends, * Maybe if I sent her the dead bodies of her friends that would make her stay. * He thought with a smile on his face. * I do not know I really want to kill that Xander kid. I hate him. And I know that he hates me. He was always jealousy that Buffy loved me and not him. Knowing that I had Buffy first must of ate him up inside. I wish I could have seen his face when he found out. *   
  
Willow, Xander, Cordy, Oz and Giles walked up to the front door of the Summers house and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Summers opened the door said hello and let them in. She told them Buffy's was up stairs and was not so happy. "Willow, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mrs. Summers asked Willow walking in to the other room, the others starting up the stairs.   
  
"Willow, I want you to have this." She said handing Willow a piece of paper.   
  
"What is it?" Willow said looking down at it.   
  
"It is the address that we will be living at." Mrs. Summers said quietly. "Please do not tell any one that you have this. You mean so much to her, I would hate for her to lose you."   
  
"Thank you Mrs. Summers so much." Willow said hugging her. "I think you should go up stairs and see Buffy."   
  
While Mrs. Summers and Willow were down stairs, Cordy knocked on Buffy's bedroom door, Buffy opened it and let them in. Angelus watched as she hugged each of them, for some reason he got jealous of the way she held on to Xander while he hugged her. * That was what she uses to do with me when she was really sad or scared. * Angelus thought. Xander still hugging her, dropped his head in to her neck in sadden. Angelus face was filled anger. *That's it he dies. No one touches my Buffy like that! *   
  
Just then Willow walked in to the room. Buffy let go of Xander, walked over to Willow, hugged her and started to cry. Willow did too. "I am going to miss you all so much." Buffy said breaking her hold on Willow, trying to hold back her tears.   
  
"So don't leave" Xander said.   
  
"I wish I could stay, I really do but I just can't. It would not be safe for any one if I stayed" Buffy said placing her hand on her stomach and looking down at the floor.   
  
"Giles, have you found any on how this happened?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, well there have been only two other cases like this" Giles answered, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "'A child, made between one of the living and one of the unliving in perfect happiness" He read from the paper, "will bring balance to the world of the living and the world of undead. She will live forever in both the lightness and the darkness, be both of human and demon but only the blood of the demon with flow in her veins, with the strong of 10 slayers and master vampires combined. She will be a pure blood vampire, made with no sire to control her or the demon within.' That is all that I have found so far." Giles finish and looked at Buffy.   
  
"So, G-man want to put that in English some the rest of us small minded people." Xander said, not having clue what that meant.   
  
"Well, it means that the child is going to live forever, with strong and skill that their is not doing to be able to control." Giles said planely. 


	2. The Plan

Angelus saw Giles reading something to them and knew it was about the baby. The way Buffy had placed her hand so softly on her stomach, he knew. But from the look on her face as Giles read, he was very unsure if the news was good or not.  
  
He had to get able to out of that damn tree. Being able to see her and not touch was more torched then he needed that that moment.  
  
************************************  
  
Angelus sat there, wanting to think about anything other then Buffy and babies. What was he going to do? He couldn't be the slayer's lap dog, Angel, but he also wanted to be in his child's life. That was another thing that he had to think about. Buffy didn't want him in the baby's life or her own. And that was what he wanted, to be in Buffy's and their baby's life.  
  
Their baby.  
  
They had made a life together. A vampire and the slayer, the most evilest of vampires and the greatest of slayers. Well, ok, so it was the souled version of himself, but sperm is sperm. The child was still his, he may have not been in total control at the time but he was still there. He knew what was going on. He knew that the soul was in love with Buffy but was he? Could he love? Could a demon love and the slayer of all people?  
  
What would be a better question is, would the slayer be about to love him, the demon, and not the soul? Could she find room in her heart for him? And if she did, would she let him in?  
  
So many question and none of them he, himself could answer.  
  
He needed to talk to her, but how? He couldn't just walk up to her house; knock on the front door and when she answered it, said "Hello Buffy. I know that I have been trying to kill you, your family, and your friends. Plus the whole I am a soulless demon and you are the slayer thing. But I think we can work it out, don't you?"  
  
'Wait, what the hell I am thinking? She belongs to me!! She is my mate! I marked and claimed her. I can do what ever I want to and with her. Plus she is my wife now. The soul had given her that ring, so she is mine. Now all I have to do is get her to believe it. Which is going to be hard to do. '  
  
Angelus smirked as he thought of ways to bend her to his will. But then again he couldn't use all his thoughts, what with his child inside her. What was he going to do? She was planning on leave tomorrow. He had saw her packing, she would probably have the moving truck there first thing in the morning. That was it!! He owned the only moving company in Sunnydale!! Hell he owned more then half of this hellhole. He would simply call the moving company and demand that they not the Summer's business.  
  
Picking up the phone he thought, 'Buffy you will be mine. You will love me and together we will rises our child.'  
  
***********************************  
  
Buffy looked around that all the boxes that filled her room. So many things, so many memories. She loved this house and didn't want to leave it. But she had too. It was not safe for any one if she stayed. Oh gods, but she wanted too. Her life was here, the life that she loved; the friends that she loved were here. And my Angel, she thought sadly. NO he was not her Angel anymore. He was Angelus, mean, evil, I want to kill all your friends and family, Angelus. But, gods help her, she stilled loved him. Her Angel was still there, she could see it in his eyes.  
  
If only he would say the words, she know that she would not be able to stop herself from running into his arm and never letting go. It had taken all her strength to write that corny letter to him and she knew that she would never be able to live up to the word she has written. And that was why she had to leave; she didn't have the strength to fight him anymore.  
  
She was surprised that her mother had believed the 'my ex-boyfriend is stalking me plus now I am going to have his baby' lifetime channel story, she had told her. Buffy know that she was going to have to tell her mother the truth some day. 


	3. Her Dreams

Mrs. Summer's knew that running like this about not the right thing to do, Buffy should have told her soon about this older man, and Joyce herself would have called the polices. She couldn't even deal with the fact that her 17-year-old daughter was not only running from this man but she was also pregnant with his child, right now.  
  
Buffy had told that this Angel guy was so loving and nice when they first started dating but after they had slept together, he had gotten creepy and mean. That it was like he was a whole different person. Joyce could understand that, men had not change much since she was young.  
  
But what she don't understand was why Buffy wanted to run in stand of facing this creepy and see him thrown in jail for having sex with a minor.  
  
~"Mom you don't understand, the polices can't do anything, I was willing went I slept with him. It was my choice, he even said that we should wait but I didn't want to." Buffy said through her tears.  
  
"But Buffy, he is ten years older then you, that has to count somewhere. I didn't even understand how you two met. You told me that he has helping you with your history, but the school would have called me before setting you going with a tutor."  
  
"We met at the Bronze- well outside of it."  
  
"But I thought that it was a teen club. Why would 27-year-old man be at a teen club if there was not something wrong with him? Didn't that tell you something?"  
  
"Please Mom, for once just trust me and do what I am asking you to do. I know it's hard to understand, believe me I don't understand most of it myself. We will just go and stay at our old summerhouse, until I can finger something out."  
  
Joyce couldn't believe mature her daughter was acting, like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.  
  
Taking a deep breath she said, "Ok Buffy, we will go, but I want you to at least tell this Angel person that you are pregnant. Maybe if he knew, he would back off. Is there some how you can get in touch with him without having to see him face to face?"  
  
"Yes, I will do it. And Mom, thank you for believing in me this time."~  
  
Joyce, herself really didn't want to leave. Maybe Buffy could work things out with Angel and they could be a family.  
  
She shook her head as she looked down at the letter on her desk. The letter was from an art gallery in Paris who had afford her a job running one of their small galleries there. She wanted to take the job, more then life it's self. It has been her dream, ever since she was a little girl, to live in Paris.  
  
She had planed to talk to Buffy about it. To see if she would want to could with her or live with her father and came to Paris to be with her in the summer and holidays.  
  
But now...  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring  
  
Joyce picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Mrs. Joyce Summers?" the older sounding man asked.  
  
"Yes it is. To whom am I speaking with?"  
  
"I am with 'Bob's Pack and Go' company."  
  
"Yes I rented a van from them for tomorrow. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes Mum, there is. See we over booked all own trucks and vans for that day, well this whole month really, so we aren't going to have a van for you to use for a very long time."  
  
"Isn't there any thing you can do?"  
  
"No, there isn't, I am sorry if this causes you any trouble."  
  
"Ok thank you." Joyce hung up the phone. What are we going to do now? Maybe this is a sign that Buffy should talk to angel and try to work it out. I can't believe that I am thinking this. He's ten years older then her. But she is pregnant.  
  
"Mom, who has on the phone?" Buffy asked as she, Willow, Xander, Cordy, Oz and Giles came down the steps.  
  
"It was the company I rented the moving van from. They said that they over booked all their trunks and van." She told her daughter. Joyce made up her mind then and there that she wanted Buffy to be with the father of her child. That way she could go to Paris and Buffy would be taken care of.  
  
"OH NO!! That means that they won't be able to leave tomorrow!!" Buffy cried sadly, but in the back of her mind she was happy beyond her wildest dreams. Maybe now I will get to see Angel one last time. "You know I would let you use my van, but its in the shop and the guy said it may be on it's way to ca heaven." Oz said  
  
"Thanks anyway Oz" Buffy said, and then turning back to her mother, "Did they said when they would have one for us?"  
  
"Not for a long time, and plus they are the only place we can rent a van in Sunnydale." Joyce told Buffy sadly, but in her mind smiling. Maybe now I can get all my dreams to come true. 


	4. The War Inside His Mind

NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback and if any one would like me to e-mail when I update, please just send me an e- mail at Foxfire_15@hotmail.com  
  
NOTE2: {--} = Angel's thoughts [--] = Angelus' thoughts  
  
NOTE3: Da* is an Irish from for Dad, well that's what people tell me.  
  
****************************************  
  
Angelus smiled as he hung up the phone. The manager called him as Angelus had ordered him too, after he was finish informing the Summers that his company was going to be unable to provide the van that they needed.  
  
You can't leave me now, my love. I'll never let you go. You will love me and we will be a family for OUR child.  
  
But how would he get her to love him? He could take her away from all this, to one of his many homes around the world. {But without her friends and family, she would slowly die inside and you know that.} The soul reminded him. Angelus growled, the soul has still inside his mind, just as he was inside the soul's mind when Angel was in control.  
  
{Let me talk to her}  
  
[No, she is going to love me not you]  
  
{Are you that dumb? I am a part of you and you are apart of me. You were always there when I was in control and I am always going to be here now that you are in control. Why do you think that you have not been able to kill anyone since you came back. You know that I be here nagging you for all time.}  
  
[I could get rid of you if I wanted to; I just have not had the time to deal with you. I have been busy thinking of a way to get Buffy to love ME so that OUR child will live the life that they should.]  
  
{You know, it was ME who made love to Buffy not you, so really the child is MINE, not yours}  
  
[Sperm is Sperm, soul-boy. Plus I am going to be the one to raise the kid not you, and I am going to be the one who they calls Da*, not you. I am going to be who Buffy WILL makes love to next and she is going to be MY wife not your!]  
  
{You ass! You still don't get it do you. We are the same person! I am you and you are me.}  
  
[What?]  
  
{I can't believe I am telling you all this-}  
  
[Why are you telling me this?]  
  
{Because I want to see Buffy happy and we can make her happy, if you will listen to me.}  
  
[Fine speak and maybe I will think about it]  
  
{Let me talk to her}  
  
[NO, no way in hell am I letting you have control. It's my turn. I want get her not have you do it for me]  
  
{Fine, then write down what I tell you too}  
  
[I will only give it to her if I like it]  
  
{Dumb Ass}  
  
[Shut up Soul boy]  
  
Angelus sat down at his desk and began to write what Angel was dictating to him.  
  
****************************************  
  
Angelus needed to move quickly, the sun would be up in a half hour.  
  
[Damn it, soul boy did this damn letter have to take that long to write?]  
  
{I'm not the one who can't spell and had to put his two cents into every line}  
  
[Shut up. Now are you sure that this is going to work? Because if it doesn't I'll-]  
  
{You'll what? Hit me with a Q-tip?}  
  
[Very funny]  
  
Angelus put the letter on Buffy's bedroom windowsill. Before leaving, he peered into the window and saw her sleeping into her bed. He can't see her very well do to all the boxes around her room. Soon my love, all your belonging will be in a home owned by me and you will be mine as well. 


	5. The first of many talks with mother

NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback and if any one would like me to e-mail them when I update, please just send me e- mail at Foxfire_15@hotmail.com  
  
************  
  
Buffy sat up; stretching her arms above her head and looked at the clock. '9:47?!?! I am late for school!!' Buffy jumped up out of bed and run out of her room, looking for her mother. She looked in her mother's bedroom, and her bathroom. When she didn't find her, Buffy when down stairs to look for her.  
  
"Mom! Where are you?" Buffy called as she came down the stairs.  
  
"I'm in here Buffy" Joyce answered from the kitchen.  
  
Buffy came into the kitchen to see her mother still in her morning rode, which was weird because Joyce Summers would never be seen in her morning rode after 6:30 am, unless she was dying ill even then she would stay in her room.  
  
"Mom? Why didn't you wake me up? I am two hours late for school!" Buffy cried.  
  
"Buffy I think we both need a day off from our lives, don't you?" Joyce said, smiling at her daughter.  
  
"I like the way you think Mom" Buffy said sitting down next to her mother at the breakfast table.  
  
"Well there is another reason why I let you stay home today Buffy. There are some things I want to talk to you about and some of them may be a little hard for you to deal with. And no matter what I want you to tell me the true." 'OK I can do this just tell her the truth and hope that she don't hate you for it.'  
  
Buffy began to get a little scared about what her mother was going to tell her, "Ok Mom, I will. Are you ok? You aren't sick are you? And Dad? He is ok right?"  
  
"Yes Buffy, we are both ok." 'That's my Buffy always think of others before her self.'  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Honey, this is a little hard for me to tell you, but your father and I were not married when you were born. When I found out that I was pregnant with you, I didn't want your father to know because I knew that he would not be very happy about it. So I moved to the city for a month before he found me and convinced me to marry him."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Buffy couldn't believe that HER mother, miss perfect, miss goody-two-shoes, was not married when she was born.  
  
"Because I wanted you to know that I know what you are going through and I don't want any secrets between us." Joyce said, putting her hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
Buffy thought that was a good time to tell one of her own secrets to her mother, "Mom, I also have something that want to tell you and it may be hard for you to understand."  
  
"Its ok Dear, just tell me."  
  
"Ok here it goes, Mom I am the Slayer" Buffy held her breath, waiting for her mother's reaction.  
  
Joyce just smiled, "Like I didn't know that."  
  
She couldn't believe what she just heard, "What? You knew? All this time and you knew and never told me?"  
  
"Well it was not very hard to finger out. I mean, all the times I washed blood and ashes out of your cloths, all the times you snuck out and you thought I didn't know about it, please I am the mother I know every thing."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "I can't believe you never told me you knew about this."  
  
"Well I thought it was what you wanted, why you didn't come to me when you first found out, that it made you feel special or something. I didn't want to that away from you."  
  
"OK, so you know all about vampires and demons then?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I know that they are real and that there is a lot of them in Sunnydale. Why is that?"  
  
"Hate to tell you this, Mom, but we moved to the Hell Mouth."  
  
"The Hell Mouth?"  
  
"Ya, it's right down the school. It's like this big power center thing for badies. Giles can tell you more then I can."  
  
"Mr. Giles? He knows? And I take it your friends know to?"  
  
"Yes, Giles know because he is my Watcher, you know the research guy or the slayer 's helper, that kind of thing. An yes Willow, Xander, Oz, and Cordy know."  
  
"OK well at least every thing is in the open now." Joyce said, getting up from her set at the kitchen table.  
  
"Mom," Buffy said stopping her mother from leave, "there is more."  
  
"Really? Ok Buffy, I am all ears."  
  
"You know how I told you about Angel?"  
  
Joyce nodded.  
  
"Well Angel is a vampire."  
  
"WHAT? I thought you were meant to kill vampires not to.well you know." Joyce couldn't believe that Buffy, the slayer, had sex with a vampire!  
  
"There is a lot more to the story then that, Mom. Well when Angel was first made into a vampire, he went by the name Angelus, and he was a real bad guy. He killed his whole family and everyone close to them. Well after about 160 years, he was cursed and got his soul back. And there was this whole thing where the Powers That Be destined him and I to meet and for him to help me out with all the slaying, I don't think they met for us to fall in love. But what we didn't know was when Angel found perfect happiness that he would his loose soul. And well he found it when we.umm...mmmade love. "  
  
"So what you are telling me is that the father of my grandchild is a vampire?"  
  
"Yes" Buffy nodded her head  
  
"Oh my gods"  
  
"That's not the worst part." Buffy said hoping that her mother was going to be able to handle what she was about to tell her.  
  
"Oh no, what is it?"  
  
"I am still in love with him." 


	6. The letter to her heart

NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback and if any one would like me to e-mail them when I update, please just send me e- mail at Foxfire_15@hotmail.com  
  
********  
  
Joyce just looked at Buffy, "Buffy, honey, that's not a bad thing." She said smiling at her.  
  
"Yes it is Mom," Buffy cried, "He threaten to kill me and all my family and friends. Plus we think that he killed Miss Calendar and her uncle."  
  
"You mean that teacher that disappeared from your school?" Joyce questioned.  
  
"Yes see, Miss Calendar and Giles were going out, you know seeing each other, and we think that Angelus attacked Her at school but we couldn't find her body."  
  
"So you really don't know if Angelus had anything to go with it."  
  
"But when we went to see her uncle before she disappeared, he was murdered."  
  
"Buffy, people are murdered all the time. You don't know if Angelus had-"  
  
"Yes I do, I know because there was a massage on the wall to me, written in his blood." Buffy closed her eyes, remembering how sick she felt when they had found him.  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"It said 'Was it good for you?'"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"When I woke up the morning after we were together, Angel was not there. I thought that maybe he made gone to see Giles or something, so I came home and when to school. But afterwards I when back to his place to see if he was there, I don't know that he had lost his soul. Well he was there, and he say-y .some really horrible things about me." Buffy finish, and let the tears, which she had been fighting back, go.  
  
"Oh Buffy. It's ok, men don't always say what they mean." She said reaching to hug her daughter.  
  
"He said that I was not good, that I disappointed him. I know that he is suppose to be evil, but what if that is what MY Angel really thinks that." Buffy bawled.  
  
"Buffy, honey, stop crying. Now lets just say that you were going to talk to him, do you think you would be safe?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean he knows that I am pregnant, but I don't know how he feels about it."  
  
"Ok well we will talk about that late. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nice hot bath and then we can talk some more. Then later I'll go get us some lunch, I think we both derive some chicanes food."  
  
"Thanks Mom that would be great." Buffy hugged her mother. She got up from her seat and when back up stairs to her bedroom.  
  
As Buffy sat down on her bed, she started to think about Angelus.  
  
'I wonder how he feels about the baby? If I did go try to talk to him, would he attempt to kill me now that he knows that I am going to have his baby? OH GODS what if knows about the powers that the baby is going to have! No, he couldn't, there is no way he could know.  
  
I can't deal with this now, I am going to go take a bath like Mom said.'  
  
Buffy got up from her bed and walked over to her closet to get her rode, when something at her window coot her eye. "What could that be?" she said aloud to herself. She walked over to the window, opened it and reached out to grab what ever was out there. 'It looks like a note or something.'  
  
Now that she could see it up close she saw that it was a letter and her name was written on it. She opened the envelope and began to read it.  
  
My Dearest Buffy,  
  
I know that this is going to be hard for you to believe, but I am hoping with all that I am, that you will have faith in me when I said that I do love you.  
  
I understand that I have hurt, humiliated, and shamed you. And for that I am truly sorry.  
  
Please don't leave me. I want to see your beautiful body become swollen with OUR child. A child we made because we love each other. I want to watch our child grow, to teach him all the things that he will need to learn. Don't take that way from me, I beg of you.  
  
Please Buffy, just met me, I long to see you, to hold you. If you wish, and I hope that you do, please met me at my home, I am hoping that it will soon be our home. The address is at the bottom of this letter. I will be there all day and night waiting for, so come whenever you like. You will be safe, my love, I would die before I would let someone or thing harm you or our child.  
  
Until then I shall remain forever yours, Angelus 


	7. To go or not to go

Sorry for the VERY short chapter, but I have had a cold for the past three days and I am still feeling sick. Forgive me?  
  
NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback and if any one would like me to e-mail them when I update, please just send me e- mail at Foxfire_15@hotmail.com  
  
********  
  
Buffy couldn't believe that this letter was has from Angelus, this sounded like her Angel had written it. 'It could be a trap, but I have a gut feeling that it's not. Maybe he knows about the baby and just wants to use her powers for something evil. But no, he couldn't. In the letter he said that he wanted to teach HIM, not HER! And Giles said that the baby is going to be a girl. So maybe he truly loves me.'  
  
"Mom, can you come here for a minute, please?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy?" Joyce said as she came into her room, "What is it?"  
  
"I got a letter from Angel."  
  
"How? The mail didn't come yet, did it?"  
  
"No, he left it at my window. It's ok, that like a normal thing for him."  
  
"Well can I read it? Or is it to personal?"  
  
"No, Mom, you can read it." Buffy said as she handed Joyce the letter.  
  
"Oh my, he does have a way with words, doesn't he." She whispered.  
  
"That's just the thing, it sounds like my Angel, the souled one, wrote it. Not the evil vampire, Angelus." Buffy agreed.  
  
"Well are you going to see him?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes I think I am."  
  
"Wait, I know this address, I have send some very costly pieces of art there for over a years now. This place is a mansion. I mean that place is huge."  
  
"But do you think that I should go and meet him?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Truthfully? Yes I think you should go and talk to him. I mean He surely sounds like he loves you." Joyce urged her daughter.  
  
Buffy thought about it for a moment. "Ok, Mom. You are right I should go and see him." Joyce smiled at her daughter "You just be careful, sweetie. And don't let him talk you into anything you are not ready to do."  
  
"I won't, but I don't think I am going to go right now. Maybe I should talk to Giles before I go." She said as she walked over to her closet, looking for her rode.  
  
'No she can't talk to Mr. Giles, he will talk her out of it, and then I won't be able to go to Paris!'  
  
"Are you sure about that honey? I mean he is not the one who is having the baby, you are, so I think you should make the destines about the baby your self." She said, hoping that her daughter took her advice.  
  
"Your right, Mom. It is my baby. And thanks for having faith in me." 


	8. Smash

Sorry for the short chapter and that it is so late  
  
Warning: Xander and Riley fans, you are not going to like me at all.  
  
NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback THANK YOU ALL!!  
  
NOTE2: {--} = Angel's thoughts [--] = Angelus' thoughts '- -' = Everyone else thoughts  
  
NOTE3: Da* is an Irish form for Dad, well that's what people tell me.  
  
NOTE4: I know that some people want me to make this a 'Buffy and Angel get together story', but sorry to say this is going to be a Buffy and Angelus story. I know I know you all hate me now. *Runs to a corner and cries*  
  
******** Angelus walked around the living room, thinking about Buffy.  
  
[She is not going to come.]  
  
{Yes she is. Buffy knows that I am still here. What she is probably more worried about what her mother and friend would think of her if she did came to you}  
  
[Why the hell does she care what they think? It is her life. It is our baby! Not theirs]  
  
{Because they are her friends. She knows that they judge her for what she does.}  
  
[And I guess I am not on their good side any more]  
  
{Well we were never totally on all of their good sides. I don't think that Oz really cared that we are a vampire; I know that Cordy is hot for us. Willow loves us. Giles some what trust us. But Xander, he hates us with every fiber of his benign.}  
  
[Ya, I really have to kill that kid. I mean did you see how he hugged my Buffy? And don't ever try and tell me that you don't hate that little imp. I know that you wanted to kill more then once when you were in control of our body]  
  
{OK, Ok so maybe I did, but I never acted on it.}  
  
[But you wanted too. I know you did. I could hear all the things that you were thinking when she was 'dancing' with him. You wanted to do more then just kill him; you wanted to be just like me-]  
  
{NEVER, I never wanted to be like you!......I wanted to be better!}  
  
Angelus chuckled evilly, [See, you are just like me]  
  
He turned and looked into the fire, it was burning brightly. He looked around the large living room. Angel had bought this house after he even came to Sunnydale. Angelus never understood why he never lived here; it was much better then that little place the soul brooded in.  
  
[Hey Soul-boy, why didn't you live here?]  
  
{This house was meant for a family to live in it, not just one person. Besides, I like my apartment}  
  
[Ya, I could tell, it's just like you, never showing what it really is]  
  
{And what do you mean by that?}  
  
[You were always hiding the fact that you are not human, that you had a demon inside you. I could never understand that.]  
  
{You, as the demon in question Angelus, couldn't understand it. I am human you are not.}  
  
Angelus thought about that for a moment. He knew that he was the demon and that Angel was the human. But what he couldn't understand was how Soul-boy could see them as one unit one moment them see them as two separate things the next.  
  
[You are so weird something, soul boy. I mean can you make up your mind, do you thing that we are the same person or are we different? Because you are really starting to piss me off with this shit.]  
  
{We are both}  
  
[NO!! that's not an answer. Pick one or the other]  
  
{I can't. We are both. In some ways we are the some person and in other ways we are dissimilar.}  
  
[The same? How the hell are we the same? And I swear if you going in the 'I am you and you are me' thing again, I WILL find a way to hurt you.]  
  
{Ok. Let me try and dumb this down for you. You hate Xander I dislike Xander. I love Buffy you love Buffy. I want my baby to be safe, live a happy life with their mother you want my baby to be safe-}  
  
[IT'S NOT JUST YOUR BABY IT'S OURS!!]  
  
{Whatever, Angelus. You know you should be setting up for Buffy instant of standing here, talking to your self}  
  
[Very funny. I am warning you now if you don't leave us alone tonight, and let me do this myself, I will find a spell to made it so you won't be able to see what I am seeing. That way you will never be able to see Buffy or the baby EVER!]  
  
{Ok, fine, but remember, be nice and control your temper.}  
  
[Ya, I know I know. You act like I want to hurt her you know I can't. I mean she is having our child..Hey wait a second HOW THE HELL IS SHE HAVING A KID? I AM DEAD! ]  
  
{And you said you're not dumb. We do live on a hellmouth, you ass}  
  
[So are you saying every time a vampire and a human have sex on the hellmouth, they're going to have a kid?]  
  
{No, you ass. Think about, Buffy is a slayer, I was an ensouled-vampire, we made love. Do you see where I am going with this?}  
  
[You don't think that there is going to be something wrong with the baby, do you? because I don't think I would be able to handle that.]  
  
{No, but they are not going to be normal, not we parents like us.}  
  
Angelus felt Angel leaving his mind. 'Finally, I am alone. But am I really, will I ever be alone? No, not with the soul boy in my head. But I can use him from time to time to help with Buffy and maybe even the kid. Hell what do I know about kids? But I want to be in their life. Maybe I should let Angel take control.but would he let me out every once and a wile to spend time with Buffy and the baby? No, I know him, he wouldn't. He would lock me away and never let me out. Thank the gods that I am sure that all those dumb crystal ball things were smashed. There is no way that they could lock me way again.' 


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
OK, since I have gone a lot of reviews for both to keep it a Buffy and Angelus story and to make it a Buffy and Angel story, how about I do this, I make it a Buffy/Angel/Angelus story. Will that make everyone happy? If you do or not like the idea, please post a review and tell me what you think. Remember all views are welcome.  
  
Thanks Lilyannablade 


	10. It's her baby

Warning: Xander and Riley fans, you are not going to like me at all.  
  
NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for your wonderful feedback THANK YOU ALL!!  
  
NOTE2: {--} = Angel's thoughts [--] = Angelus' thoughts '- -' = Everyone else thoughts  
  
NOTE3: Da* is an Irish form for Dad, well that's what people tell me.  
  
NOTE4: I see that people like the Buffy/Angel/Angelus idea, so I am going to run with that idea.  
  
NOTE5: I have never really been around a pregnant woman before, so if I get the months or the mood swings wrong, please forgive me. But if anyone can give me some ideas on when they act and what they go through, I all ears!!  
  
************ Buffy closed the door to her bedroom and walked over the mirror. As she looked at herself, she opened her rode around her stomach. "Hello baby, you ok in there?" Buffy said out loud. She looked at her reflection, 'One thing is for sure you are really making my boobs bigger! Hey wait a minute; am I getting fat all ready?? Time for the jean test!'  
  
Buffy when to her closet and pulled out her jeans that here skintight. 'Now if these don't fit, I know that I am getting fatter.' She started to put them on; every thing was going fine until she tried to fasten them around her waist. 'I knew it I am getting bigger. Bu why? I can't be starting to show, I just found out I as pregnant.'  
  
"Hey mom" she shouted for her mother.  
  
"Yes, Buffy, I am down stairs. What do you need?" Joyce yelled up the steps.  
  
"When is my belly supposed to get big?"  
  
"Not until your fourth month, why?"  
  
'Fourth month? Some thing is wrong' Buffy thought, as she start to take off her jeans. "Mom, can you please come here."  
  
Joyce walked in to the room, seeing her daughter standing in her rode in front of her mirror. "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
"My belly is starting to grow already." Buffy whimpered, looking at her mother.  
  
"Buffy, are you sure? Let me see." Joyce said, moving towards her.  
  
"Mom! I am naked under my rode." she screeched.  
  
"I gave birth to you, I charged your poopy diapers, and bathed you! I had seen you naked before! Plus I don't have to see you total naked, just let me see you tummy." Walking over to her daughter, she placed her hand on Buffy's stomach and start to feel around. "Buffy I think you are right, your stomach feels a little hard"  
  
"I'm calling Giles. I have a feeling that he did tell me everything him found in his research."  
  
"What are you talking? What research?" she questioned Buffy.  
  
'Oh no, I didn't tell Mom about the baby' "Ok Mom, well see the baby that I am going to have was for seen by some people and they wrote by her in some books-"  
  
"Wait, how do you know that it's to be a girl?"  
  
"That's one of the thing that the people for seen. That she was going to live forever, and be really strong."  
  
"Live forever? Really? And Mr. Giles found all this out in some book? I don't think I like the idea of my grandchild being written by in some old dirty books."  
  
"Mom its ok, those books are very helpful"  
  
"All right then, but I want to know everything, and I mean everything, Buffy" she said as she walked out of the walk to let Buffy use the phone.  
  
"Yes Mom" Buffy called after her as she picked up the phone, dialing Giles' number.  
  
**********  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring  
  
~Ummm.tt-this is Rupert Giles.umm..I am not in my office at the moment ..soo ummm please leave me a message ~  
  
"GILES!! Pick up the phone if you are there! Its Buffy.Ok I guess you are not-"  
  
"Buffy, I'm here"  
  
"Giles, I need to talk to you." she said. Buffy didn't want to yell at him over the phone. She know that he was hiding something from her, and that was not right, it was her baby her body, she had the right to know every thing that was going now.  
  
"Yes, we do. I was going to come to your home to talk to you and your mum."  
  
"Sure, but I will come to your place, ok?"  
  
"Very well, I will have the rest of the group come as well."  
  
"Ok, I will see you guys there. Bye, Giles" she said as she hung up the phone. 


	11. Tell me everything

Warning: Xander and Riley fans, you are not going to like me at all. And there is some bad langue in this chapter.  
  
NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for your wonderful feedback THANK YOU ALL!!  
  
NOTE2: {--} = Angel's thoughts [--] = Angelus' thoughts '- -' = Everyone else thoughts  
  
NOTE3: In my story, Giles dislikes Joyce very much. Also, I can never get the time line right, so Buffy and Angel had sex in mid January and it is now the beginning of February.  
  
NOTE4: I have never really been around a pregnant woman before, so if I get the months or the mood swings wrong, please forgive me. But if anyone can give me some ideas on when they act and what they go through, I am all ears!!  
  
********* "Mom I am going to go see Giles and the gang, ok?"  
  
"Buffy, I want to come with you. I want to hear what is going on with my daughter and my grandchild." Joyce said. 'Maybe if I am there, I can see if there is any way to talk Buffy into talking to Angelus, then I can go to Paris! I know in my heart that he loves her and will protect her and the baby.'  
  
This took Buffy back; her mom has taking an interest in her life and her baby for once. "Really, mom? You want to come to Giles'?"  
  
"Yes Buffy! You are my daughter, I love you and I care about what is going on in your life. Plus maybe Mr. Giles will be able to explain to me more about these people writing about my grandchild."  
  
"I love you, Mom" Buffy said, hugging her mother. Joyce smiled; she could tell that her emotions were starting to act up.  
  
*********  
  
Giles' answered the door to see Mrs. Summers and Buffy, who had tears in her eyes, standing there.  
  
"Buffy, Joy- umm I mean Mrs. Summers. ummm please do come in." he said opening the door wider to aloud them to walk in to his home.  
  
"You may call me Joyce, Mr. Giles" she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Umm..yess well, please do call me Rupert then." He said, smiling back at her, 'Why the hell is she here? She never cared about Buffy before, so why is she here now? What is she up to?' "Umm.Buffy, is there something wrong?"  
  
"There was this really sad song on the radio and I just started to cry. I don't know why, and now I can't seem to stop" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Her hormones are acting up" Joyce clarified.  
  
"Oh, yes. Umm please come sit. Can I get you some tea?" he asked  
  
"Thank you, that would be lovely" she thanked him.  
  
'I know you are up to something, Bitch, and I am going to find out what is it and stop you.' He thought as he walking into his small kitchen.  
  
Buffy when to sit with Willow and Oz on the couch, Xander and Cordy were sitting on two other chairs in the living room. "How did you guys get out of school? Didn't the troll see you?"  
  
"No, we left the back way that the teachers use. It was really cool, I felt special." Willow said cheerfully.  
  
"That's great, Will." Buffy smiled at her.  
  
Giles walked back into the room with two cups of tea and handed one to Mrs. Summers. "Thank you" She said.  
  
"So Buffy, you said that you needed to talk to me." Giles said, looking at her from his chair.  
  
"Giles, I know that you are not telling me everything about my baby. You know more and you're not telling me, I have a right to know, she is my baby. She is living in my body and I want to know everything that is going on." She said. She was tried of him playing games with her.  
  
"Buffy, the only reason I don't tell you some things, because some things it's for your own go-"  
  
Buffy shot up from her seat, "If you finish that sentence I will scream! Gods I am so sick of people saying that they do things for my own good! I can make up my mind for myself! I know what is good for my baby and I!"  
  
"Calm down honey, I am shore that Rupert is just trying to help you." Joyce said trying to calm her.  
  
"Be lying to me? Wait so ok, he didn't lie but he didn't tell me the whole truth"  
  
"You are right, Buffy. I should have told you everything."  
  
"So tell me now"  
  
"Well alright. You know that the baby is going to be a girl and she will be unbelievably strong and live-forever. But what I didn't tell you was that she will have another power. She'll have telekinesis"  
  
"That's it? Why can't you tell me that?"  
  
"That's not it Buffy. There are going to be happening to you wile you are pregnant. You are going to be come incredibly weak. Weaker then a normal human, so you are going to have to be home schooled"  
  
"I have to problem with that, I will get to sleep in." Buffy said happily  
  
"Well it is not going to be for all, because you are not going to be pregnant for all. You see slayers-"  
  
"Ya, that's another thing, my belly is getting be already"  
  
"Yes, well. You are only going to be pregnant for about four or five month, so your going to be changing a lot faster then a normal woman's would."  
  
"That's great. So I will have the baby around July, that's cool. But what I don't understand is why you couldn't just tell me all this before."  
  
"The reason I didn't, was because I wanted to try to find a spell that would let you keep your strength" Giles said hoping that she would leave it at that.  
  
"There is more. Giles, how am I going to be able to trust you, if you don't tell me everything!"  
  
"Ok then Watchers are coming and they want to take you back to England with them. I was thinking that if you had your strength that we would fight them off, but I have not been able to one. So leaves us with one thing we can do."  
  
"Which is?" asked Oz  
  
Giles inhaled deep before saying, "We are going to have to ask Angelus for help"  
  
"What?! Are you crazy? We can't be that!" Xander yelled  
  
"I have an idea" Willow whispered. 


	12. For her daughter

Warning: Xander and Riley fans, you are not going to like me at all. And there is some bad langue in this chapter.  
  
NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for your wonderful feedback THANK YOU ALL!!  
  
NOTE2: {--} = Angel's thoughts [--] = Angelus' thoughts '- -' = Everyone else thoughts  
  
NOTE3: In my story, Giles dislikes Joyce very much. Also, I can never get the time line right, so Buffy and Angel had sex in mid January and it is now the beginning of February.  
  
NOTE4: I have never really been around a pregnant woman before, so if I get the months or the mood swings wrong, please forgive me. But if anyone can give me some ideas on when they act and what they go through, I am all ears!!  
  
********* "I know what you are going to say, Willow, and it can not be done." Giles said firmly  
  
"Why Giles? I can do! Really, trust me. I have done the research, I know what I am doing." Willow shouted.  
  
"Willow, what are you talking about? Research for what?" Buffy questioned  
  
Willow looked at Giles he just looked away. She knew that Buffy would be angry that he didn't say anything about the spell that she found.  
  
"I found a spell that would give Angel back his soul, but for good this time, with no clause" everyone watched Buffy closely. She face was blank. She could have her Angel back, for good. No losing him, he would be here, for her and their baby. And Giles, the man she looked to as her father, didn't tell her about her chances to get the one thing that made her happy back.  
  
Angry tears coming from her eyes, she turned to Giles, "why didn't you tell me? What did I do to make you hate me so much that you wouldn't tell me that I could have the man I love back? I know that you hate Angelus- but Angel did nothing to you-"  
  
"Buffy, it's was not like that all. The spell cannot be done. It has nothing to do with me hating him, or that I don't think that Willow is ready to work this type of spell. The spell can't be done because the mean thing that we would need to do the spell, an orb.I can't find one.it's like they all just disappeared. I myself had one and now it's gone. W can't do the spell without it. That's why I didn't tell you, I didn't want to get your hopes up."  
  
"You should have told me."  
  
A few moments passed before anything. Buffy looked at her watch, it was almost 1 o'clock, if she was going to go talk to Angelus, then she would have to go soon. 'Should I tell Giles that I am going to see him? Yes if I want him to tell me everything then I have to tell him everything.'  
  
"A got a letter with Angelus." She said softly, tears still in her eyes  
  
"What did it say?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I'm not going to go in to detail, but he wants to meet with me and talk. And before you even start, I am going. I know I am taking a big chance but I am will to take it. No one is going to come with me, I have to do this my self."  
  
"What if he trying to hurt you, some thing could happen to the baby?" Oz said.  
  
"I know, but I am going. I am not weak yet."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Rupert, why are this other watchers coming? What do they have to with Buffy and the baby? I thought that they were the good guys." Joyce said  
  
"They are supposed to be the ummm good guys, what alls they really want in world power. They want to use the baby, make her into the world's greatest assassin"  
  
"They want to turn my daughter into a killer." Buffy whispered. "No, never I will not allow them. They can't take her from me, I will kill them first" she yelled  
  
"I am hoping that it will not come to that" he said, seriously "I was hoping that when they saw that Buffy still had her strength and would not go with out a fight, that they would leave."  
  
"But we can't find a spell, so what are we doing to do? There has to be something other then calling on our dear blood sucking friend Angelus." Xander exclaimed  
  
"There is nothing else we can do, Xander. There is no way that Buffy could fight them off, and there is no chance that we could, not on our finest day." Giles told him in a reprimanding tone.  
  
"Then I know what I have to do." Buffy said, and started to walk to the door  
  
"You don't have to, Buffy, we could try to find another way to keep to safe" Xander told her  
  
"No, I have to do this.. for my daughter" she said as marched out the door. 


	13. Facing Him

Warning: Xander and Riley fans, you are not going to like me at all. And there is some bad language in this chapter.  
  
NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for your wonderful feedback THANK YOU ALL!!  
  
NOTE2: {--} = Angel's thoughts [--] = Angelus' thoughts '- -' = Everyone else thoughts  
  
NOTE3: In my story, Giles dislikes Joyce very much. Also, I can never get the time line right, so Buffy and Angel had sex in mid January and it is now the beginning of February.  
  
NOTE4: I have never really been around a pregnant woman before, so if I get the months or the mood swings wrong, please forgive me. But if anyone can give me some ideas on when they act and what they go through, I am all ears!!  
  
NOTE5: If anyone knows of some good father/daughter songs, not country, I would really be thankful for them.  
  
*********  
  
Buffy walked through Sunnydale, thinking about what she was going to say to Angelus but most importantly what he was going to say to her. 'Does he really love me? He doesn't know about the baby and her powers, so he wouldn't be just saying it so that he could get her. I need to think of a plan before I get there.' As she walked down the main street of Sunnydale, she came up with the perfect plan. One that was sure to work. She was going to be the boss; she was not going to let Angelus ask one question before she got all the information she wanted first. 'And he is going to hate it' she thought blissfully.  
  
******** [She's here. I can smell her. She is right at the end of the driveway. This I open the door?]  
  
{I thought you wanted to do this on your own}  
  
[Just shut up and help me soul boy!]  
  
{Fine then. No don't open the door. One thing is that you will burn your ass in the sun. Two you have to let her have control. She is going to be scared}  
  
[Why the hell would she be scared?]  
  
{Umm HELLO, you have been threatening to kill her, her family and all of her friends. And lets not forget the nice little chat you two have after we made love.}  
  
[Oh gods, what am I going to say to her if she asked about that?] {Well here is am idea, YOU TELL HER THE TRUTH!!}  
  
[Fine, she is at the door]  
  
Angelus froze as she entered the house. He's mind went blank; everything that he thought of saying to her left his mind.  
  
[Should I call out to her? Say Hello or something]  
  
Before Angel had time to answer him, Buffy beat him to it. "I know to are there, I can feel you, you know."  
  
Angelus stepped out of the shadows, in front of her. "I didn't think you would come"  
  
"I really didn't have a choice, know did I? If I hadn't come, what would you have done? Kill one of my friend's? Have your little fang gang come and try to brake into my house?" She said in a tone that let Angelus know that she was not playing around. "Now lets get to the business at hand, I have questions and you have the answers."  
  
This took Angelus back; he was not use to hearing her speak in such a dominant tone of voice. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
{Tell her the truth}  
  
"I want us to be a family for our baby" he whispered  
  
"Is that all? No plans to destroy the world? Bring hell to Earth? That whole gig" She said, trying not to seem very impressed, when really you heart when melting with joy.  
  
"No, no plans like that. I am jus going to take over the hellmouth to make sure you and our baby are safe. So there will be no need for you to slay."  
  
Buffy start circling around Angelus, as if he was her pray, making he very nerves. "So you would do all that, for me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
She stopped in front of him, looking him right in the eye. "Why do you say all those horrible thing to me that morning? Why have you been trying to brake me?"  
  
{Remember tell the truth}  
  
Angelus hesitated; this has going to be hard, for a master vampire to tell the greatest Slayer of all time that he had feeling for her.  
  
"I.I wanted to make you for get your love for him so that you would love me instead." Angelus whispered, unable to look her in the eye.  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
"They're going to be one of the most important things in my life."  
  
Buffy looked at him for a moment, "I don't know why, but I believe you."  
  
Angelus looked at her and smirked, "I am telling you the truth."  
  
She took a deep breath; "It's going to take a lot of time for me to trust you entirely."  
  
[WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE WANT FROM ME?]  
  
{Watch your temper Angelus, don't be a dumb ass}  
  
He roared loudly, "Shut up!! I am tried you of making fun of me!!" Angelus yelled to himself.  
  
This caused Buffy to jump back with alarm, "what are you talking? I am not making fun of you."  
  
"Or you, it's him, he's in my head and will not leave me! Gods if I knew that it was this maddening I would have not done it to him!"  
  
"Who? Who is in your mind?" Buffy demanded  
  
"Angel" Angelus growled  
  
"Angel? My Angel" she said her eyes widening  
  
"Yes, him." He snarled  
  
"And he is talking to you?"  
  
"Yes" Angelus couldn't believe this, here he was trying to tell her that he loved and all she wanted to know about was Angel. Now more then eve, he wanted to kill his other half.  
  
"What is he saying?"  
  
{Tell her I love her!}  
  
[NO! I told you not to get involved in this]  
  
Buffy watched the emotions play around his face and knew that he was getting annoyed. "What is he saying? Please tell me" Stepping closer to him, so close that he could feel her breath on his chest, so close that he could just bow his heads and kiss the lips that had been haunting his dreams for weeks.  
  
He looked at her slightly annoyed, knowing that he owed her this; he had hurt her so much. Looking right in to her eyes, "He said that he loves you." He whispered softly, reaching his hands to touch her face, brushing his fingertips against her cheeks.  
  
With tears in her eyes, Buffy pulled away from him, "You can't do this to me. You can't be loving, sweet, and caring. Then I gave you the only thing that was truly mine, and then you turn in to this monster. You say all these terrible, awful, nasty things when I gave you my heart, my everything and you spill it back into my face!" she screamed. 


	14. Oh This Is Going To Be Fun

Soooo Sorry!! I know I know, the few people who actually read my stuff can yelled at me all they want. But you have to yell at my computer too, because it was been hating me lately. I swear it has a mind of it's own.  
  
Warning: Xander and Riley fans, you are not going to like me at all. And there is some bad language in this chapter.  
  
NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for your wonderful feedback THANK YOU  
ALL!!  
  
NOTE2: {--} = Angel's thoughts  
[--] = Angelus' thoughts  
'- -' = Everyone else thoughts  
  
NOTE3: In my story, Giles dislikes Joyce very much. Also, I can never get the time line right, so Buffy and Angel had sex in mid January and it is now the beginning of February.  
  
NOTE4: I have never really been around a pregnant woman before, so if I get the months or the mood swings wrong, please forgive me.  
  
NOTE5: If anyone knows of some good father/daughter songs, not country, I would really be thankful for them.  
  
*********  
  
Angelus roared loudly, he had all that he could stand. First she gets so close to he that he could touch her, kiss her, and then she pushes him away. "What the hell is your problem? Here I am trying to tell you want me to say, and you shove me away!"  
  
"This was a mistake. I should have never come here. I have to go" Buffy started for the door, when Angelus grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against his hard chest.  
  
"No, you are going to talk to me, weather you like it or not." He growled, his face so close to hers. He could see the tears in her eyes, feel her hiccupping breaths against his neck.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do." she whispered through her tears. Her courage, her will to fight him, to see the differences between Angel and Angelus were leaving her. His face, his eyes, his voice, they were the same. They were Angel's. ' I thought they were going to be different up close, but they are identical. This was not supposed to happen, they were going to be different, colder, filled with hatred for me, but all I see is passion and maybe, just maybe some love. But that would be imposable, Angelus hates me, he is a vampire, all vampires hate me.except Angel. And he is still inside Angelus. maybe there is hope.'  
  
Angelus gazed straight into her eyes, an evil smirk on his face, "Oh but I can. Don't you see Buffy, you belong to me." he said without a whisper of doubt in his voice.  
  
Buffy stared him, a look of horror in her eyes, "What are you talking about? I don't belong to any one!"  
  
"Yes you do, you belong to me" he said his voice filled with pride. "What part of that don't you understand?" YOU BELONG TO ME!"  
  
"No I don't. I am my own person. I belong to myself. You don't own me." Buffy yelled, trying to pulling away from him.  
  
Holding her tight, [Soul Boy, she is being nuts again, what should I say?]  
  
{Tell her to look in to your eyes, I'll do the rest}  
  
[I told you I wanted to do this on my own]  
  
{Then why the hell are you asking me for help ass}  
  
Ignoring him, "Buffy look at me, look in to my eyes and tell me that you don't love, if you can say that and mean it, then I'll leave. I'll leave and never come back. I'll leave you, your friends, family alone."  
  
"And the baby?" she asked, 'I can't do this, I can't stare at him and say that..I love him.  
  
"You know not even you could stop me from seeing my child." He said strongly.  
  
"Yes I know that" still not looking at him.  
  
"Say it Buffy, tell me you don't love me and I'll be out of your live forever."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she looked deep into his eyes, " I can't. I can't say that.you know I can't. I love you because as hard as it is for me to say this.you are a part of Angel and I love him. I love his heart, his soul" she placed her right hand over his heart, her left on his cheek, "and his demon."  
  
Angelus bent his head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. 'She loves me. She loves me. She loves me. ' As all he could think over and over again.  
  
*********  
  
Giles sat in his living room, waiting. The children had long since left and he was on alone with Joyce, the one person he could not stand. She never did anything for her daughter out of love, only if she got something in return.  
  
Staring at her, he found himself wanted to scream at her for all the heartache that she has caused Buffy. Giles feel that he was more like Buffy's parent then her own mother and father. Joyce was so incorruptly uncareing about Buffy that it made him want to throw-up. And Hank, word could not express what Giles want to do to that man for what he was done to his daughter.  
  
'Easy, old man, you know that soon she will once again loose interest in Buffy's life, and then she will be out of your sight.'  
  
*******  
  
Angelus sat on the old hunter-green sofa with his mate curled around him in his lap. After the heated kiss they shared, no words were said. He simply tugged Buffy with him as he sat down, that was almost half an hour ago. He bent his head and looked at his love. She was asleep, he smiled.  
  
He felt strange new feelings that he never felt before, this warm sensation in his chest. Never in all his years as a vampire, had he felt this feeling.  
  
{It's love, Angelus}  
  
[No, it's more. Tell me what it is.. it's like I know something is wrong but I don't know what it is.]  
  
{I know what it is, but I am going to let you figure it out on your own this time. Talk to Buffy, and watch your temper}  
  
Angelus felt Angel recede back into his mind.  
  
What could this feeling be? Was Buffy hiding something from him? Something important? Maybe about the baby?  
  
The Baby.  
  
Their Baby. '  
  
'My Baby.'  
  
He could not wait. He was going to be a Father. The world's evilest Master vampire was going to be the father of the strongest Slayer's Baby.  
  
'Oh this is going to be fun' he thought as he joined his mate in sleep. 


	15. Unexpected

Warning: Xander and Riley fans, you are not going to like me at all. And there is some bad language in this chapter.  
  
NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for your wonderful feedback THANK YOU  
ALL!!  
  
NOTE2: {--} = Angel's thoughts  
[--] = Angelus' thoughts  
'- -' = Everyone else thoughts  
~*--*~ = Dream  
  
NOTE3: In my story, Giles dislikes Joyce very much. Also, I can never get the time line right, so Buffy and Angel had sex in mid January and it is now the beginning of February.  
  
NOTE4: I have never really been around a pregnant woman before, so if I get the months or the mood swings wrong, please forgive me.  
  
NOTE5: If anyone knows of some good father/daughter songs, not country, I would really be thankful for them.  
  
*********  
  
~* "Mommy! Da! Daddy! I gotto go! Move!" the little girl screeched as she tried pushing the body out of her way.  
  
"Ok, baby girl I'm moving" Angel said sleepily as he lifted his daughter over him, set her down and watched as she ran out of the room on shaky legs. Turning back to his wife, he asked, "She is growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday she was a little baby in your arms."  
  
"Well, my love, she does grow a lot faster then normal kids." Buffy replied as she kissed her husband.  
  
"Well even if she wasn't part vampire, part slayer and part human, she still wouldn't be normal with you as a mother Buff." Angelus snickered, as he gently bit his mate's shoulder.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Lover." Buffy said as sat up and walked out of the bedroom to fellow her daughter.  
  
Suddenly she was no longer in her home but in a completely white room. The only there was a young woman who looked to be around 20 years old. Her hair was jet black with coral blue streaks that matched her eyes. The smile that was on her face was one that Buffy knew very well. The woman stepped towards her as she spoke, "Hello Mom, I know what you think. Yes this is a dream and yes I am your future daughter. Weird I know."  
  
"Why are you here?" Buffy was in disbelief. This was her daughter; this beautiful girl was her daughter. Buffy could see that she was going to have Angel's eyes and chin, but her smile and nose.  
  
"Well, I am not allowed to tell you any details, but I can tell you this. There are going to be a lot of rough time when it comes to me. But you need to remember that it's just as if not harder on me then it is on you, Angel and Angelus."  
  
"Angel? He is coming back to me?" the Hope rose inside Buffy, her chest felt tight.  
  
"Now Mom you know that I can't tell you that. They would be angry at me." She smiled, wincing her eye.  
  
"They?"  
  
"The Powers That Be. They are going to start playing a big part in your life."  
  
"Tell me more about you, I want to know what you are going through. What are your powers are, how I can help you with them-"  
  
"Woow Mom, one thing at a time. I have to go, I can't answer all you questions but Grandpapa will have all the answers you need. Just remember that no matter what I say I love you, Da and Dad. Just deal with me, I am going to go through tons of stuff that will scare me and I don't know what to do." She hugged her mother as she felt the Powers pulling her back to her time, "I love you mom, I'll see you seen"  
  
*~  
  
Buffy's eyes popped open as she tried to sit up only to feel a strong arm wrapped around her, holding her in place. She was suddenly confused about her whereabouts, until she remembered that she had came to see Angelus.  
  
'I told Angelus I loved him.' She smiled, and felt an unexpected sense of relieve flow over her. Suddenly she know that everything as going to ok. She remember her dream about her daughter and everything thing she had told her.  
  
"Morning" Angelus has sensed the moment that she awoke.  
  
Buffy turned and looked at him, smiled. "I have to go. Giles is most likely freaking out, never mind my mom and Willow."  
  
"No, don't go. Stay just alittle longer. Then it will be night and I can go too" Angelus, himself had some questions for that watcher, more like he was going to give Giles a piece of his mind. No way was his mate going to have anything to do with slaying when she was expecting his child  
  
"Angelus, we have a lot to talk about, both about us and the baby" she tried to explain "I promise after I know everything there is to know, I will tell you everything. You are going to have to trust me on this"  
  
Angelus looked in to her eyes and knew that he couldn't argue with her, her mind was set. She may be his, but she still had a mind of her own. "Ok but I want to know everything, no secrets Buffy."  
  
"I know. I am going to go talk to Giles then I will be back." Buffy again tried to get up but still Angelus' arm was around her. "You are going to have to let me go ig I am going to leave." Buffy teased.  
  
"Can I.?" Angelus stuttered as looked at her stomach  
  
Buffy beamed at him as she nodded her head. Angelus moved down the sofa and lighting laid his head on top of her belly.  
  
"Hello in there" he whispered  
  
Tears of joy formed in her eyes as she ran she fingers through his hair. 'he really does love us, baby, he really does.' 


	16. Best Intentions

Warning: Xander and Riley fans, you are not going to like me at all. And there is some bad language in this chapter.  
  
NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for your wonderful feedback THANK YOU  
ALL!!  
  
NOTE2: {--} = Angel's thoughts  
[--] = Angelus' thoughts  
'- -' = Everyone else thoughts  
~*--*~ = Dream  
  
NOTE3: In my story, Giles dislikes Joyce very much. Also, I can never get the time line right, so Buffy and Angel had sex in mid January and it is now the beginning of February.  
  
NOTE4: I have never really been around a pregnant woman before, so if I get the months or the mood swings wrong, please forgive me.  
  
NOTE5: If anyone knows of some good father/daughter songs, not country, I would really be thankful for them.  
  
*********  
  
Buffy walked into the library, her mind focused on her task, to find out anything and everything about her baby. Giles had information that she needed and she was going to get it even if she had to tie him to a chair and beat him with his own "kiss me, I'm English' mug.  
  
"Giles?" she called out. She had gone to his house only to find that everyone had already left. The only other place Giles would be was the school's library.  
  
"Buffy, I'm glad to see you, how did everything go with Angelus?" he said as he came out of his office with a large book in his hand.  
  
"Good, Giles I need to know everything about the baby" Buffy was determined to get everything she could out of him.  
  
"I have found more information about the prophecy, but I would really like to know more about what happen with Ange-"  
  
"Giles, not now. I need to know what is going on. I promise to tell you every thing once I know what is happening with my baby" Buffy couldn't let herself get side tracked. She knew if she wanted to get information from Giles then she had to get while it was fresh in his mind.  
  
Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his forehead, "Well from what I have learned, your child is going to be anything but normal. As you already know, she is going to be a girl, she is going to be incredibly strong, and she is going to be telepathic."  
  
"Yes I know all that, what else have you learned" Buffy said with a tone that would shock a wet cat.  
  
Giles looked at his slayer, this was a side of her that he had never seen, and hopefully never would again, "Buffy I understand that you are experiencing a lot right now, but that's no reason to keep me in that dark about what is going on."  
  
"Giles listen to me," she said with an aggressive tone, "I have a life growing within me, living inside me, and I have no idea what is going now. You know more about my baby then I do, that's not fair. I am the mother, I am the one who is suppose to know everything, not you."  
  
"I am the watcher, I am suppose to know more about you then anyone, that is my job."  
  
"No, not this time. I don't care about watcher codes or what ever you follow! I want to know everything, no hiding anything or thinking that I really don't need to know something." She exclaimed, "Giles, I'm tired. I'm tired of not knowing what is going on in my life. I have been through hell this past months. I am really ready to sit back and take care of my baby and me and that's it. No more slaying and no more saving the world."  
  
Giles just smiling, "Good."  
  
Buffy has in disbelief, "Good? Did you say good?"  
  
He walked over the library table and motioned for her to sit as well. "yes Buffy, I did. Now that you are with child, you need to start thinking more about your self. That is why it is so important that we have Angelus on our side so that we know that you and the baby are safe."  
  
As she sat she asked, "you know that Angelus is going to want to know as much as possible, so why are you keeping everything a secret?"  
  
Looking her dead in the eye, "To tell you the true, I don't know that much, nor does anyone. Not the counsel or any other underground informant. What I do know I have already told you, and if.no when I find more, I promise you, you will be the first person to know."  
  
She know that he was be honest with her, "I believe you." She sighed disappointedly. Buffy wanted to know more about her daughter, more about the hard times she spoke about in her dream.  
  
The dream!  
  
Should she tell him about the dream? No, not yet. She wanted to know more about having both Angel and Angelus in the picture.  
  
"Buffy, did you hear me?" Giles asked, waving his hand to get her attention.  
  
Shaking her head a bit, Buffy looked at him, "sorry Giles spaced out there. What did you say?  
  
"I asked you what happened with Angelus? Did you see him, speak with him?"  
  
"Yes I saw him."  
  
"Well what did he say? Did you about the counsel?"  
  
"You mean after I yelled at him for being a cruel, evil monster and he tell me that the I belong to him. What did he mean I belong to him? Is that some kind of vamp code or something?" she questioned. She wanted to get off the subject of what she and Angelus discussed. The slayer didn't want to tell her Watcher that she broke down in front of a Master vampire, not to mention it was the same vampire that everyone thought killed the watcher's lover.  
  
"Yes, well, I was afraid this was going to happen. Vampires are possessive and controlling by nature. Vampires will some times will take a mate but extremely rare.the ritual it self is." he paused for a moment, trying to find a way to ask his slayer this, "Buffy.when you and Angel ..had.or well.when you two were .together .did he ummm well how to ask this.."  
  
' Same old Giles' she thought, "Giles are you asking me if Angel bite me when we made love?"  
  
"Yes well.I know some things are.. well.-"  
  
"It's ok, Giles. Yes Angel did bite and before you ask yes I did let him do it."  
  
"Well, yes, as I was saying-" suddenly Giles was cut off by the library doors swinging open sharply, with Willow and Oz all but running in. Willow's face and twist with tears. Her eyes were swollen, puffy and red. Her hands trembled, as did the rest of her body.  
  
"Buffy!" she cried as she came closer, "I did it with the best intentions!" 


	17. I Did A Spell

Warning: Xander and Riley fans, you are not going to like me at all. And there is some bad language in this chapter.  
  
NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for your wonderful feedback THANK YOU  
ALL!!  
  
NOTE2: {--} = Angel's thoughts  
[--] = Angelus' thoughts  
'- -' = Everyone else thoughts  
~*--*~ = Dream  
  
NOTE3: In my story, Giles dislikes Joyce very much. Also, I can never get the time line right, so Buffy and Angel had sex in mid January and it is now the beginning of February.  
  
NOTE4: I have never really been around a pregnant woman before, so if I get the months or the mood swings wrong, please forgive me.  
  
NOTE5: If anyone knows of some good father/daughter songs, not country, I would really be thankful for them.  
  
*********  
  
Angelus walked through the whole mansion, room by room thinking how he was doing to remodel his home to make it more baby friendly for his son.  
  
A proud smirk appeared of his face. His son.  
  
He knew it was so going to be a boy, he just knew it. From the moment he knew that Buffy would not be able to leave Sunnydale, he couldn't stop thinking of all the things he was going to teach his son.  
  
His son was going to be as powerful as himself and his slayer mate combined. He would have his mother's cockiness and quick wit. He would have his father's intelligence and good looks.  
  
Yes, his son was going to be all-powerful and he was going to be molded by the world's most vile Master vampire, his father, Angelus.  
  
{Buffy isn't going to let you turn the baby into a miniature you, you know}  
  
[I know that. I just want to teach him every thing that he is going to need to know to rule the world after I am done with it.]  
  
{Rule the world? What the hell are you talking about? I thought you told Buffy that you were only going to take over Sunnydale?} [So sue me, I lied. It wouldn't be the first time. I maybe in love with Buffy but I am still a vampire, I'm still evil.]  
  
{You are a dumb ass you know that! how could you lie to her after everything you put her through? Don't you know her at all? She is never going to trust you if you start lying to her now. She will be questioning everything you say. Every time you tell her that you love her, or that she and the baby are safe, she will have some doubt in her mind. Can you deal with that?}  
  
A sudden gut retching feeling came over Angelus, [What the hell is this feeling?]  
  
{It's called guilt. Try living with that same feeling everyday for 80 years.}  
  
[Oh gods, how did you stand this? Better yet how do I get rid of it?]  
  
{Stop being stupid, and start looking at what you have. You have Buffy who loves us and a baby on the way. You still need to take over the rest of Sunnydale and get the word out that this is our town.}  
  
The vampire though about what the soul just told him. He was right, Angelus needed to take over the small part of Sunnydale that was not his yet. That would be easy, but keeping is safe for his mate and child would be a full time job. Some idiot was always trying to prove that they had bigger balls then Angelus.  
  
[Ok some maybe I don't need the world.. right now that is. But what if my son wants-]  
  
{How are you so sure that it is going to be a boy?}  
  
[Because it has to be, all my plans are factored around the child being a boy.]  
  
{So are you saying that you would love the child if it's a girl?}  
  
[To be honest, I don't know. I wouldn't know how it deal with a girl. You can't rough house with a girl. Girls are meant to be sweet and play with dolls and all that gross stuff. Not learning how to fight and handle weapons.]  
  
{What about Buffy? She is a girl and she fights and uses weapons, better then you mite I add.}  
  
[But Buffy is different. She is the slayer, not just some plain girl.}  
  
{Like any child of our would be plain. Besides-}  
  
[There is no reason to talk about this! The child is going to be a boy and that's it, end of-] Angelus hit the ground hard as he fell. His entire body burned with pain. His bones felt so though they were all broken in several different places. His piercing scream echoed without the whole mansion as his chest felt like it was ripping in two. This extreme pain was like nothing he had felt in all his years as a vampire or as a human.  
  
*********  
  
"Willow calm down," Buffy said as she tried to soothe her best friend, "Tell me what happened. Are you ok? Were you attacked?" she asked as she helped the Red head to a chair with the aid of Oz.  
  
"Yes I am ok and no we were not attacked," she said. "I well.I tried to .well I want to help-"  
  
"Willow. Deep breath." Buffy paused until she took a deep breath, "Now think before you speak and tell me what happen. Is everyone ok?"  
  
"Yes everyone is fine. I was only trying to help I didn't know what it was going to do this!"  
  
"What Willow? What did you do?" Buffy questioned.  
  
Very quietly, she whispered, "I did a spell." 


	18. Grab Him

See other chapters.  
  
Warning: Some Adult themes *********  
  
"What kind of spell?" Giles asked nervously. He knew all to well that spells were not something to play around with. Magic was something that should be respected and done very cautiously. He knew that Willow was a cautious person and would never do something intending hurt some one. But still it made him nervous that she was doing magic.  
  
"I tried looking for a spell that would give Angel his soul-"  
  
"You can't give something back that has not been taken," Buffy whispered as she looked away from every one. How could she explain this to them, when she herself didn't understand it?  
  
"Ok, I think the prego has lost her mind" Cordy said from her chair, filing her well-polished nails.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course Angel lost his soul. You think that the good Angel could do all these horrible things to us?" Willow was in disbelief. How could Buffy think that the man she loved, the man they all trusted, was the evil monster that was here now?  
  
"You guys don't know him like I do. It wasn't like Angel's soul was always in control. The demon was always there, it was part of him. And that is how it is now, Angel's soul is still there, but it's locked away." Buffy tried to explain.  
  
She remembered the time that Angel tried to explain it to her.  
  
IIt was about a week before her seventeenth birthday, they had been out on their nightly patrol, or more like their nightly making out patrol. They had been going at it hot and heavy. Buffy could vividly remember the way it felt to straddle Angel's strong thighs, to feel his hardness pressing again her. He had been so aggressive that night, boldly touching her body like he had never did before. Running his hands up and down her bare legs, each time moving a little further up her skirt until his fingers touched the bottom of her panties.  
  
Later when he was walking her home, he had acted as though nothing had happened. It confessed and frustrated the hell out of Buffy, but she didn't dare say anything to him, fearing that he wouldn't do it again if she did. When they got to her backyard, she moved to the tree that led straight to her window. Before she could, Angel grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hard. A moment later, "I'm sorry about to night, I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered.  
  
"You didn't scare me, I.. never mind" she lost her nerve. Embarrassed, she looked away from him.  
  
Gently cupping her face, he pressed his forehead to hers. "Please.tell me. I couldn't bare it if you feared him."  
  
"Him.Angel, what are you talking about?" she asked  
  
"My demon, Buffy. He is always here, with me, in my head. I let him have a small amount control sometimes, like I did tonight. I wanted to touch you for the longest time, but I was afraid that you were not ready for that. I lost control slightly to night. I mean having you were, sitting on my lap, kissing you. I just let him take over a little. That's why I said that I was sorry for scaring you."  
  
"Well would it help it I said that I liked it" she whispered, smiling shyly.  
  
"I know you did, I could smell you" he smirked when her cheeks reddened. Leaning closer to her, softly kissing the nip of her neck, loving the way she moaned, "and you smell beautiful, Buffy. Now get up that tree before I came you and make you mine."  
  
As she slowly climbed up the tree to her window, Angel heard her faintly whisper "I am already yours."  
  
"I know." he answered. As soon as she was in side, he turned for home, hoping that an extremely cold shower would do him some good./I  
  
"Buffy? You still here?" Xander clapped his hands in front of the slayer's face. He and Cordy arrived at the library while Buffy was still telling Giles, willow and oz about Angel's soul and then it was as if she blanked out for a minute.  
  
Buffy blinked a few times, "Ya, I'm ok."  
  
"That's funny. I would say that you were anything but ok" chuckled a short little, badly dressed man, stand in the corner.  
  
"Whistler" Buffy groaned.  
  
"How you doing kid?" he walked farther into the room, letting everyone see him and his horrible fashion sense.  
  
"Buffy, who is this?" Giles asked, not liking the fact that this person or demon could get in to his own library without him knowing.  
  
"This little imp is Whistler. He is a speaker for the Powers That Be. He likes to pop up every once and a while to give us some crazy talk then disappear. Isn't that right Whiz?"  
  
"You know me better than anyone kid." He snickered.  
  
"How go you know him and what does he want?" Giles demanded of his slayer.  
  
"Before I came here, my other watcher was killed, you all know that, whistler here looked out for me, or so that's what he called it. I called it more like him babbling some stuff that I can't understand and have to spend two thirds of my time figuring it out when I could have been killing it and calling it a day." She answered with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
"Ya but not this time kid. This time there will be some babble but that will be just for fun." The little demon corked.  
  
"So what do the Powers That Be have to say this time?"  
  
"What did you think that red found that spell all by her self? I mean she is good but not that good."  
  
"Ok what is this spell that everyone is calling about? What is going on?" Xander commanded, loathing being kept out of the loop like this.  
  
Turning to him she answered," willow did a spell and we still don't know what it was or what it did. Willow," she looked over to her best friend. Only to see that willow had passed out in Oz's arms.  
  
"It took a lot out of her." Oz said shortly. Picking her up in his arms, he looked at Giles, asking with his eyes if it was ok if he put her in the older man's office.  
  
"Oh yes. Of course." Giles said moving over to the office door to open it for Oz.  
  
After Oz came back and nodded to Buffy, letting her know that Willow was ok, she turned back to Whistler. "So Whiz, you seem to know what's going on? Mind filling the rest of us in?"  
  
Smiling he said, "Your get both your cake and ice cream."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You getting both. Both Angel and Angelus.Happy late birthday, Slayer, love The Powers That Be."  
  
Buffy was shocked for a moment, then she looked Whistler and yelling "Grab Him!" 


	19. What the fuck?

See other chapters.  
  
Warning: Some Adult themes and a lot of adult language. Come on, Spike is in this chapter!  
  
********** Locking the cage's door behind him, Xander looked at the unconscious man he had easily dragged into there. "ok so why did you beat this dude comatose?"  
  
"Gods, Xander. You make it sound like I beat him with a baseball bat. I hit him once and not even that hard. Besides if he is unconscious, that means that he can't leave." Buffy replied.  
  
"Um guys?" Oz said, pointing to the liberty doors, where an undersized white flag was moving about. "What is that?"  
  
"Bloody hell! Are you blocks getting the point or what?" Shouted an angry Englishman  
  
"Giles, weapon." Buffy demanded shortly. Giles swiftly placed a stake into his slayer's hand.  
  
"I come in peace or what that pointed eared thing said." Spike called through the door. Slowly he came through the doors, hands in the air. "Easy, fluffy."  
  
"Hey, aren't you suppose to be in a wheel chair?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Well not all things are what they seem, aren't that right Bit?" spike smirked, never taking his eyes off Buffy.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Buffy had her steak ready for when ever spike made his move.  
  
"I have something for you. Something that you and peaches are going to need for when my little brother wants to play outside." Spike slow reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Good thing I found it before peaches." He said, holding out the ring in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Is.that what . my god .I think.?" Giles stuttered.  
  
"That's right, old man. The Ring of Amarra." Spike said proudly.  
  
"So it is real" Giles wanted to see the ring go close, but he knew better then to trust Spike.  
  
"Ya it's real. Had to dig up half if Sunnyhell to find it."  
  
"Ok it's the what of what?" Xander asked, again not grasping what was going on.  
  
"The Ring of Amarra. Makes vampires immune to everything. Steaks, fire, and even sun light." Buffy answered, surprising everyone. "What? Did you all think I couldn't read or something?" none answer. "Thanks guys. But what I would really like to know is why you are giving it to me?"  
  
"Well one: I really don't want to destroy the world I like it here, people to eat, people to shag. Two I like you Bit, I always did. You're funny and easy to look at. Plus you're Angelus mate. I, being first childe, need to give you some thing out of respect and all that jazz."  
  
"You're no Angelus' first childe, Penn was and what about Dru? The watcher diaries say that Penn was Angelus' first childe." Giles stated. He had studied angels' past entirely.  
  
"You people! Just because in written in a book doesn't mean it true. Angelus found Penn and used him for his money. And yes Dru was made first, but have you ever talked to the girl! She's fucking loopy. I mean I love her all and but sometime I couldn't bloody stand the girl. So that leaves me."  
  
A groan came from the book cage, Whistler sat up, rubbing his head, "anyone get the number of that truck."  
  
"Well look who's awake." Buffy said walking over to the cage. "Are you going to be good and talk or am I going to have to put Spike in that cage with you and just look the other way?"  
  
Whistler looked at the vampire, who gave a smirk and a little wave. "Ok ok, I get the point I'm no going anywhere. Can I now get out of this thing?"  
  
"I don't know, see if you are in there and we turn around, you are still going to be there."  
  
"Well if you don't let me out, I am not going to tell you about your daughter" he stated simply.  
  
"Xander let him out."  
  
Xander moved over the to cage, unlocking the door, letting the other man out.  
  
"Thanks. Now if no one else wants to give me a concoction, I have some information about your daughter that I think you would like to know."  
  
"Ok we're listening."  
  
"All here is the deal. Your kid, she's not going to be normal, not in the least. She isn't even going to grow normally."  
  
"Wait. First tell me how I am going to have both Angel and Angelus at the same time."  
  
Whistler took a mental note of this, "Well you are going to need both, so the Powers that Be gave you both."  
  
"I don't understand, do you mean that they are going to be two of them?" Giles grilled him for more information.  
  
"That's right old man, one body for Angel one body for Angelus."  
  
"So what is stopping Angelus from going on a killing spray." Xander demanded  
  
"His love for Buffy..we hope."  
  
********* As the blackness gradually started to fade, Angelus slowly sat up. His entire body felt like an eighteen-wheeler had run over him about forty two times.  
  
"You know for someone you really likes pain, you sure take it like a bitch." Said a familiar voice.  
  
Quickly, Angelus turned his head, looking at the person.  
  
"What the fuck?" 


End file.
